Warrior Cats: Chestnutstar's Peace
by actualJD
Summary: An Unexpected three will uncover the truth of a betrayal hidden within the caln, but not all will belive. Can Silverkit, Beekit and Chestnutkit keep it together enough to reveal the truth? Please Read and Reveiw! Rated T because of gore, but maybe 9 is ok
1. Allegiances

**So, I'm updating the chapters, but all I did on here was flip Mudpile and Flamebalance, just cuz. Sorry I haven't been updateing, and if I don't update the others ASAP my tab was taken. Man, it's hard making Flamebalance nice, his original purpose is to be a traitor but.. Eh. I might work it in.**

Allegiances

RIVERCLAN

Leader - Fernstar - A dark grey she with blue eyes

Deputy - Shallowpool - A dark blueish grey tom with green eyes

Medicine cat - Pouncefoot - A light grey she with green eyes

Warriors -

Goldentooth - A golden tom with green eyes

Redwhisper - A russet she cat with amber eyes

Quieteyes - A silver and white tom with light blue eyes

Silentleaf - A silver she cat with light blue eyes

Treeheart - A brown tom with amber eyes

Mudpile -A brown tom with black and grey streaks and green eyes

Apprentice - Streampaw

Nightgaze - A black she cat with green eyes

Ratface - A brown tom with black streaks and amber eyes

Apprentice - Dippaw

Tallstreak - A black tom with white splotches and blue eyes

Flamebalance - A dark ginger tom wih bright green eyes

Lightbreeze - A creamy she with white spots and streaks

Apprentices-

Dippaw - A black tom with silver markings and blue eyes

Streampaw - A silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Swingshine - A pale yellow and creamy she with green eyes

Kits - Beekit - A pale yellow tom with silver and orage markings and amber eyes Flowerkit - A creamy she with darker markings and green eyes

Smoothflicker - A light brown she with darker brown and golden brown markings and green eyes

Kits - Grazekit - A brown tom with silver and white marking and green eyes Silverkit - A silver she cat with green eyes Chestnutkit - A brown she cat with shades of brown markings and green eyes

Elders -

Fishbelly - A dark grey she with lighter grey streaks and blue eyes

Growlingnose - A orange tabby with black stripes and amber eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader - Fallenstar - A black calico she with green eyes

Deputy - Risingcrash - A white tom with golden markings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat - Amberpetal - A russet she with white markings and green eyes

Apprentice - Creampaw - A cream colored tom with amber eyes

Warriors -

Shingingfall - A pale yellow and creamy she with amber eyes

Mistyeye - A light grey she cat with dark grey spots and blue eyes

Highfield - A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Willowpaw

Owlcall - A dark brown tom with lighter markings and amber eyes

Skysong - A white calico she cat with green eyes

Meadowflower - A pale brown she cat with darker markings

Apprentice - Woodpaw

Badgercry - A dark grey tom with black and white stripes and blue eyes

Honeyglaze - A orange she cat, with lighter marking and green eyes

Deerleap - A dark brown tom with lighter markings with amber eyes

Mixedfoot - A white calico she with green eyes

Apprentices -

Creampaw - A pale yellow tabby she with amber eyes

Woodpaw - A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willowpaw - A white calico she cat with amber eyes

Queens -

Flowerskies - A white she cat with creamy and pale yellow markings with green eyes

Kits - Highkit - A creamy colored she kit with green eyes Racoonkit - A grey tom with black and white markings and blue eyes

Branchear - A dark brown she cat with lighter markings and green eyes

Elders -

Clearlight - A white tom with cloudy blue eyes

Murkywater - A blue grey tom with brown markings and green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader - Gorgestar - A pale grey and pale brown tom

Deputy - Thornbush - A black and pale orange tom

Medicine Cat - Leapingberry - A pale brown she with amber eyes

Apprentice - Sunnypaw

Warriors -

Fuzzyburn - A black and orange tom with green eyes

Hareleap - A pale brown tom with amber eyes

Cracklingpelt - A ginger she cat with green eyes

Rabbitrace - A dark brown tom with green eyes

Smallsliver - A white and white she with blue eyes

Daysinge - A pale yellow and orange she with green eyes

Lightdream - A pale yellow and grey she with green eyes

Breezegrass - A dark grey tom with white streaks and blue eyes

Shadeheart - A dark grey tom with black streaks and blue eyes

Bubbblefloat - A pale silver she with blue eyes

Apprentices -

Sunnypaw - A pale yellow she with white markings

Raisedpaw - A pale brown and pale grey tom with blue eyes

Bumblepaw - A pale brown and pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens -

Russetrain - A russet she cat with green eyes

Kits - Rowankit - A russet she with black ears and green eyes

Blazekit- A bright russet tom with green eyes

Elders -

Mousenest - A dark brown tabby with lighter stripes and blue eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader - Acornstar - A light brown she with darker stripes

Deputy - Frogfoot - A black tom, with a ginger webbed pattern on his fur

Medicine Cat - Blackberry - A dark blue grey she with green eyes

Apprentice - Horsepaw

Warriors -

Mossynose - A dark blue grey tom with blue eyes

Snowbranch - A brown she with white back and shoulders

Blueberry - A dark blue grey she with blue eyes

Haybale - A pale yellow and pale brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Darkpaw

Dawnleaf - A black calico she with green eyes

Softswirl - A pale creamy she with green eyes

Apprentice - Meltpaw

Dogpelt - A light brown tom with green eyes

Volescratch - A dark brown tabby tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes

Coldeyes - A white she cat with grey markings and blue eyes

Apprentices -

Horsepaw - A dark brown tom with amber eyes

Meltpaw - A dark brown tabby she with lighter stripes

Darkpaw - A black tom with green eyes

Queens -

Lilycream - A white she with creamy markings and amber eyes

Kits - Gorsekit - A creamy and white tabby tom with amber eyes Sandkit - A creamy she with amber eyes

Shellkit - A light brown tabby tom with creamy stripes and green eyes Swiftkit - A white she with creamy markings and green eyes

Elders -

Loudache - A russet tom with green eyes

Sweettip - A creamy she with ginger markings and green eyes

 **Sorry If I screwed up!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if the font on this ends up really large I'm sorry :l Anyways someone told me my chapters were to short so I mashed these together. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'll try to later this week/weekend but maybe not, I'm just avoiding socializing right now. Anyway, enjoy. (Psst I have tree-four SemI sequels (Unrelated) The adventures of Hawkkit and Fawnkit (Smaller project) The last of us (Big project, but last) Running away (I'll write that after this) and The Finch, The Ice and the Mist (I might cage the last name, but this is most likely going to be put in Running away) These are all warriors stories too :3)**

Chapter 1

Beekit slipped out of the nursery entrance, enjoying the dew on his paws. He sat at the edge of the river, watching the fish dart across his vision every so often. He heard pairs of soft pawsteps behind him soon, the two sisters Silverkit and Chestnutkit appearing to either side of him. "So, Whats our latest adventure?" He meowed, moving to their small secluded area, the hind end of the thorn bush that holds medicine cat den.

"Let's sneak into the warriors den!" Silverkit announced enthusiastically, her tail weaving back and forth in excitement.

Chestnutkit had a gleam in her eye, letting both cats know she had an even better idea. "Remember when we snuck out of camp, and we found that Shadowclan apprentice, who promised to teach us to hunt?"

Beekit had to think about that one, searching through his memories. "Oh, yeah. I remember him. Man, they almost suspended our apprintice ceremony." He meowed, his tail curling around to his paws.

"We should go try to find him! He said he'd be on noon patrol for awhile, maybe he'll be on today!" Silverkit mewed excitedly, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Were almost six moons old now, we can't risk getting in trouble" Beekit meowed, hesitantly.

"So we'll leave at noon, since the dawn patrol warriors are sleeping and the noon patrol warriors are out. Less chance of being caught" Chestnutkit asked, looking around the small group. Beekit shrugged. "Myeh. Sounds alright. But if we get in trouble in blaming you two" He meowed. "So what'll we do till then? The dawn patrol has hardly left."

"Let's go fishing! Oh! Better yet, lets have a fishing contest!" Silverkit meowed, bouncing up, nearly falling into the river.

Beekit looked to Chestnutkit, who rolled her eyes and smiled at her sisters goofyness. "Yeah, Why not?" She said, grinning. "Whoever catches the most fish wins." Chestnutkit says, getting up and padding away.

Chestnutkit padded away from her friends, off to the rear of camp, beside the nursery. She crouched, staring past the flowing surface of the water, and into the depths below. She let her paw hang just over the water, just barely not casting a shadow. A small fish swam into her vision, and she stiffened, ready for it to come closer. She swiped her paw, blinking droplets of water from the splash out of her eyes as she drew it out, empty pawed.

She shook out her fur, and shrunk back, getting into a better position. An tiny fish, just barely bigger than a minnow crossed her line of sight, and with quick reactions, she swooped down, sweeping the tiny .fish up. She bit its spine with her young but sharp teeth, and placed it beside her. She readied herself again, and she waited, and got distracted by the dawn patrol arriving.

A bigger fish crossed her path, and she swiped for it, missing horribly. She waited again, getting close to noon, before another fish crossed. This one was worth it, a nice sized fish, probably a small bass. She readied herself, extending her claws. She leaned over the water, swooping in on the fish, digging her small claws into the flesh at its spine. She cried out, her claws stuck. She scrambled backward, being pulled in by the quick fish. She managed to grab onto the nursery with her other paws, stopping the fish in its tracks. It thrashed, trying to free itself from the kit, but failed, flopping itself onto land, where Chestnutkit managed to get her claws out, and kill it, proud of herself for the catch.

She looked up, startled, as it was just about noon. She dragged both catches to camp, to show them off. Soon enough, Beekit appeared, and soon after, a frustrated Silverkit. She pushed her catches to the middle. "I got a minnow and a small bass!" She purred contently, thinking she had won.

Silverkit shoved a minnow forward. "This is the only thing that I saw." She sighed.

Beekit replied with a 'Its alright look' and pushed forward two decent sized minnows. "So, its a tie." He said. "And noon"

"Oohh!" Silverkit yelped, shoving the messily caught fish onto the pile. She scampered to the edge of camp, sitting in the reeds. Chestnutkit and Beekit followed, sitting near the reeds till noone was looking. Then, they leapt over the rocks carefully, their small paws fumbling over each other. Silverkit fumbled, falling onto Beekit. He grunted, shoving her off.

"Come on, or we're going to miss them!" Chestnutkit meowed, rolling her eyes, and trotting off, leaving Silverkit and Beekit scrambling to keep up.

As they neared the murky Shadowclan forest, Beekit spoke up "Why is the smell of Riverclan still so strong here? We should be close to the border by now..." He meowed, peering left and right around the swampy area. Out by the lake, a couple badger lengths away a grey blur imposed on a black and ginger tom. "..Follow me." He meowed softly, padding slowly into a patch of tall grass, peering at the grey cat, whom he recognized to be Pouncefoot, their own medicine cat.

"No way" Chestnutkit meowed quietly beside him, having come to the same conclusion. The trio watched the sickening scene, as Pouncefoot leaped at the black and ginger tom, who matched her mother's description of Frogfoot, the Shadowclan deputy. They watched as their very own medicine cat, descended down on him, snapping his neck.

"No! Stop" Silverkit yowled, darting out as Chestnutkit and Beekit fumbled to stop her outcry. Pouncefoot startledly whipped around. "Oh hello kits." Pouncefoot meowed, sneering. Her claws slid out, and her deep blue eyes twinkling. "I told myself I'd be good today. Only kill one cat Pouncefoot. Don't indulge yourself. But now that sounds rather stupid, don't you think?" She meowed, padding closer to the kit's, her claws dazzlingly clean, as not an incision was made on the dead deputy.

As the kits cowered, Chestnutkit opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

Suddenly Pouncefoots claws slid in, "What are you kits doing here? You shouldn't be out of camp" She meowed innocently, gazing at the kits confused faces at her sudden change in mood. Just as she had predicted, Fernstar, Swingshine and Smoothflicker came bounding in. "Chestnutkit! Silverkit! Beekit!" Fernstar cried, as their mothers swooned after them.

"I told you kits not to leave camp!" Chestnutkit's mother, Smoothflicker cried, showering the two sisters in relieved. affection.

"Mom, mom stop!" Silverkit meows, pushing herself away, "W-We saw Pouncefoot murder that cat" She meowed distraughtly.

Fernstar perked her ears. "You saw what?" She meowed, padding over.

Swingshine gave Smoothflicker a dirty look, whispering to her "My kits wouldn't tell such horrid lies" receiving a glare from her.

Beekit escaped while his mother had taken a break from smothering him with love. "Its true! Its true!" He cried, leaping over. "We saw her snap his neck" He cried, his yells mixing in with the two sisters protests that Pouncefoot was a murderer.

"Wa-wa-wait" Poncefoot mewed, stepping forward. "I would do no such murderous thing!" She objected. "I was out, just across the border gathering watermint, when I heard a cry, so I came over here and found this poor cat, and I was checking to see if he was alive when I heard these kits behind me."

"Lies!" Chesnutkit screamed. "You murdered him you.. you.. you.. Fox hearted Fish brained murderer!" She spat, her green eyes trembling with rage, locked on Pouncefoot.

"Chestnutkit! That language is not appropriate! Neither is you three spreading those lies!" Smoothflicker scolded the kits.

Fernstar looked scoldingly at the kits. "These lies are not going to be accepted, and you will be punished. I will delay you apprentice ceremony half a moon. Come on, lets go to camp."

Chestnutkit whined, being scooped up by her mother, alongside Silverkit as Smoothflicker carried them to camp.

Beekit grumbled, being smothered by his mother. "I told you not to play with those kits! They're nothing but trouble." She meowed.

Beekit pushed his mother away, stepping back and shaking his fur out. "Mom." He meowed, sighing. "How many times do I tell you. Chestnutkit and Silverkit are Not, I repeat, NOT evil, traitors, mean or any of the other word you've called them." He meowed, exhausted.

Swingshine cuffed her son's ear "You will have NOTHING to do with them" She snapped at him angrily, receiving a glare from her son.

His mother placed a paw on his back, pulling him in. The ruckus made time move faster, as the sun was setting. Beekit's vision grew blurry, the tears threatening to his sister out of the corner of his vision, he shut his eyes sharply, burying his head under his paws.

A soft prod on his shoulder what felt like moments later woke him up. He opened his eyes, blinking the sleep from them as he gazed up. He found Flowerkit, his normally obedient sister standing above him, barely visible in the pale moonlight.

Her green eyes glistened with worry, her eyes flicking to their mother. "They want you outside" She whispered. He nodded, blinking confusedly. His sister had never disobeyed their mother, whose number one rule was to never do anything without her consent. Followed by never, ever speak to Smoothflicker. He thought, amusing himself while he walked out, glancing back to see Flowerkit settle down next to their mother again.

He looked up before him, stopping suddenly, stumbling as not to fall into Chestnutkit. With a blush, he stepped back. "S-Sorry." He meowed, giving his chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

Chestnutkit played it off coolly, flicking an ear with an amused smile. "What are we going to do about her" Chestnutkit meowed quietly, her expression turning serious.

"What can we do Chestnutkit, we're kits! Nobody's going to believe us until we have proof!" Beekit meowed, his voice tight with frustration.

"We make them believe us! W-We have to!" Silverkit responded distraughtly

Chestnutkit laid her tail on Silverkit, attempting to calm the she down. "Don't worry, we will. We just have to wait a little bit. In the meantime-" She stopped, looking over at the medicine cat den. "We stay away from her."

Beekit sighed, his whiskers twiching. "That for sure." He meowed, watching thorny medicine cat den. He lashed his tail, wishing the leader could see reason, how else would the Shadowclan tom have died? She just didn't believe them because they were kits! He shook his head, noticing the lingering silence. He looked over at the two cats, noticing Silverkit squirm in the awkward silence.

The silver she cat blinked. "I-I'll be In the den, I don't think there's too much more to talk about.." She meowed, licking her chest fur and shuffling to the den, glad to be exiting the awkward pause in the conversation.

"I guess there isn't anything to say..." Chestnutkit meowed, her tail tip twitching. "But I'm so worried. What if she comes after us? What if they never believe us?" She mewled, her voice laced with fright.

"I'm sure they will..." Beekit meowed, the uneasiness in his voice obvious. "I'm mean, once we are apprentices, they'll trust us enough.." He meowed, trying to convince himself more than her. He shakes his head. "Yes, of course they will." He meowed, his voice falsely confident.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss." Chestnutkit meowed, padding back into the den. She curled up beside her siblings and her mother, shutting her eyes. She sat a few moments in silence before whispering a quiet "Goodnight " into the air. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard air quiet goodnight back.

Silverkit yawned, the early sunlight waking her. She yawned, tucking her paws under her head. She kept quiet, knowing it was early. She moved about in the nest, batting about a moss ball, fighting the air aired daydreaming until she got bored.

She got up, padding out of the den. Shaking out her fur and gazing into the misty sky, she circled around the the river, watching the water rush by as she padded up the river to the edge of camp. She gazed at a branch, hanging low from a sturdy oak. She had wanted to climb on it, but it lie just out of reach. 'Today is the day' She decided reaching out a paw over the cold rushing water. The tip of her paw rested gently on the rough bark. She slid her claws into it, balancing precariously on her back paws to reach her other paw onto it. She breathed out wordlessly, stretching herself out to get as far as possible.

Building up her courage, she readied herself to leap. Time seemed to slow as she leapt, scrabble her back paws into the branch. The branch beneath her paws felt like air for a moment, leaving Silverkit to wonder whether or not she was falling to her watery doom. Negating that her demise had not been met, she forced her eyes open, relieved to see the bark inches from her eyes. She relaxed, attempting to push herself higher. The branch shook and swayed when she moved.

Suddenly the branch jerked downward, and if she hadn't yanked up her tail it would've been soaked. With wide eyes, she clung to the branch with all her might, looking around for the cause of the downward motion. Terror tore at her as she found the grinning grey medicine cat in the branch, attempting to snap the branch and from the looks of it, she was succeeding. She watched in pure terror as the branch slowly began to break, sending her ever closer to the river. "P-please, No!" She whispered, her voice shaking.

She got no reply as the air whirled by her, a loud splash as she plummeted into the water. Her paws flailed, forcing her head above the water. Her voice rang through the air, a loud shriek. Her head plunged back underwater, paws flailing. She screeched, water rushing into her mouth. She quickly tired of fighting the current, her paws having flailed tiredly through the water. Something closed around her scruff, and she was lifted out of the water. Her body racked with coughs as she spit out water.

She blinked, twisting around to gaze at the silvery tabby she-cat, Silverpaw. "It's alright little one, I got you." Silverpaws voice rang through the air. The tabby apprentice carried her across the stream, where she set Silverkit down by the nursery. The sun was well rising in the sky, her mother and siblings rushing over.

Smoothflicker groomed her wet pelt. "Oh my baby poor thing, I love you please don't ever do that to me again!" She swooned. Dawn patrol returned, their father Queiteyes made a beeline for his kits.

Silverkit whined. "Stop it, I'm fine!" She cried, shivering in cold. "Stop stop stop! Mama, I'm fine!" She meowed upsetly, pushing her mother and father away. She padded into the nursery, curling up. Her brother and sister padded in behind her, curling to either side of her. "I just wanna… wanna.." She yawned, drifting off. "I just wanna sleep…" Silverkit mewled, drifting off.

,


End file.
